An Internet of Things (IoT) device, such as a category M1 (Cat-M1) device, may be powered by a battery. The IoT device may employ one or more strategies, such as an extended discontinuous repetition (eDRX) strategy, a power saving mode (PSM) strategy, and/or the like, to reduce power consumption and extend the life of the battery.